


Dreary Tales

by CasuallyJinxed, LegendaryFanby



Series: The Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Jokes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Jokes, Love, M/M, Names, Prinxiety - Freeform, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyJinxed/pseuds/CasuallyJinxed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Roman works at a coffee shop whilst waiting to become someone's prince charming.Virgil just wants some damn coffee.--Sanders sides coffee shop AU prinxiety, except this isn't the cliche dead-inside barista anx. Roles are swapped where Roman is still upbeat and obnoxious but he's the barista who just won't cut poor Virg some slack since he won't give him his proper name for his order.





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is Seb, or as some of you know me as Ori. It's been a while. How's your new year? Hopefully great!  
> The new thing about this fic is I'm writing this with my sister (her first fic, AND her idea!). Hopefully she writes more after this (that's right, Rebecca, I'm calling you out.) K byee - seb
> 
> ~
> 
> Ugh idk what to write, stop putting me on the spot like this Seb.  
> So hi, I'm Rebecca, my sibling, already stated the obvious so yeh.. bye - rebecca

  Today was  _not_ Roman's first day on the job. He had actually been working here for a few months now. This is however, the first time seeing _**him**_.

 Roman was wiping down the already spotless counter when the bell on the doorknob jingled.

 He looked about the same height as Roman, but do to his slouched posture he appeared shorter. His dark clothing and oversized hoodie just dwarfed him even more. He looked like a raccoon with the black smeared below his eyes and bangs in his face.

 Roman smiled at the newcomer. "Greetings and salutations! How may I help you today?" His customer spared him a glance from his phone. He didn't bother looking at the menu as he already knew what he wanted. 

 "Uh, yeah. Can I just get a black coffee?" His voice was deep, not as in a normal tone but more as in a barely-used manner.

 "Okay, is that with milk or cream?"

 "Uh.. black."

 "Sugar?"

 "No. Do you not know what black means?" He snapped before a blush crept past his pale face. "I mean, no thanks. Just plain."

 Roman was a little taken aback by the sudden raise of voice, but quickly recovered. "Oh, okay. No problem at all! What's your name?" 

 The man across from him gave a slight shrug and sat down at a table that his coworker had just cleared off in the back.

 "Alright, Hot Topic." Roman mumbled as he prepared the bitter beverage, no idea what size he wanted.


	2. Day one (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a killer headache. -seb

  Virgil aimlessly scrolled through his _Tumblr_ feed making a mental note to check his  _Myspace_ later when something caught his attention, rather  _someone._

 "Hot Topic! Your drink is ready." The barista -or Roman as his nametag states- called out holding up a cup, looking straight at him. 

 Virgil pushed himself up from his booth and sauntered over, a brow raised. "Hot Topic, really?"

 The barista lowered the cup down with a stupid grin. "You bought all that from Hot Topic, did you not?"

 "Touche." Even though, for the record, he gets a lot of his clothes from thrift stores. His gaze broke from the fanfiction green eyes to the large cup below him and snapped back up. "Wait a second, what size is that?"

 The grin only widened as he pointed to a sign. "Our extra extra large 'WTF is sleep?' size." 

 "Why?! I only wanted a medium!"

 "Well, it's not like you gave specific orders. If I remember correctly all you said was 'Can I just get a black coffee? Do you not know what black means? No thanks, just plain." He replied in a mocking tone, but Roman was really just teasing. "You also didn't pay."

 "But I only have enough for the medium." Virgil frowned.

 "Maybe you should have been more specific." Roman's tongue darting out from his lips before retreating at the same pace. Seeing how distressed the poor guy looked he stated, "Don't worry, I'll cover it. You just be on your merry little way!" 

 Virgil locked eyes trying to figure out if this was a joke or not, scrutinizing before finally finding truth. "Oh.. Um, okay. Thanks." He wrapped his long fingers around the ridiculous container before heading towards the exit and placing his left hand on the 'push' bar, ready to go home for he's had enough social interaction for one day.

 

 "Thank you for allowing me to buy you a drink!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for some solo fics, hell yes. ALso, we meant to write this last night and Day two today, but obviously stuff didn't go as planned. We'll work on Day two tonight, but I can't promise it actually being published until tomorrow. -seb


	3. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the love you guys are giving, we really appreciate it. <3  
> btw Seb's sick. -Rebecca

  Roman was running late today, he accidentally overslept. 

 Slightly frightened of loosing his job, Roman didn't have enough time to style his lovely hair or eat breakfast, in other words he looked and felt like crap.

 By the time he got to Coffee Dreams, Roman was nearly an hour late. 

 He fumbled with the doorknob and nearly tumbled into the cafe, immediately seeking out his surely questioning manager looking for an explanation. Seeing said man attending counter to fill in his empty place spurred him to declare his apologies and excuses. Once Patton, his manager, looked his way his face morphed into a smile. "Roman! Where have you been? I was beginning to worry."

 "I'm so sorry, sir, my power went out in the night so my alarm was reset and my phone was dead and-" He was cut off suddenly by his kind boss.

 "It's okay, Roman, just calm down." was his response. "Just relax and take five. You look like you've been running a marathon, I mean, have you seen your face? Because it's killing me!"

 Roman rolled his eyes and turned towards the tables when he caught sight of the man from yesterday with an amused look on his face. 

 "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty! Got the right size this time." He lifted his drink for emphasis.

 "What did they write on your cup today, JD-lightful? Give us your name, yet?" He referred to yesterday's cup for Hot Topic.

 This time the customer rolled his eyes. "Nope." He popped the 'p' before going back to sip his drink, making a face.

 "Black coffee?"

 "Yep."

 "You only drink black coffee, but I've never seen you finish it. Are you trying to be mature or something? There's nothing wrong with a little sugar, Sweet-Tart."

 He scoffed at the ridiculous name before gathering his trash and tossing it in the bin. "See? Finished."

 "How do I know you drank it all?"

 "Go look in the trash where you belong."

 Roman's mouth dropped open at the remark.

 "Ohhhhh, bURN!!!" Patton screamed from behind the counter. "Also, Roman, your shift's started."

 "Bye." The dark figure waved as he walked out the door, a smile tugging at his lips, leaving Roman confused.

 

 "Roman! Take your time, but don't be lazy! Oh! What do you call a lazy kangaroo...? A pouch potato!" Everyone in the coffee shop groaned collectively.

 

 


	4. Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets Roman back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. I'm not dead! yay. Rebecca mostly did yesterday's chapter all by herself, I just read over and made sure I approved. I also supplied the dad jokes. ^-^ Did you like the shop name she supplied? Dreaming about coffee (Coffee Dreams) indicates you are looking deeper into the heart of the matter before making a decision or choice. Dreaming of drinking coffee with someone can mean you have unexpressed feelings for that person...  
> We'll likely keep updating daily (when we can) but this friday is my birthday so we may be active or may not, not really sure yet. Thanks! p.s. I'm having trouble remembering all the nicknames but you know what new ones would be just as cool, and the switching povs is causing trouble because Virgil knows he's Virgil but Roman doesn't, y'know?. -Sebastian

  The bell on the doorknob ringed as Virgil entered the cafe.

 He had a small grin spreading across the corner of his lips at the thought of seeing Roman's choice of name for him today, and seeing Roman in general. Although he'd never admit to that.

 Virgil took a look around the place, studying its inhabitants: Tan walls with dark wooden floors and matching furniture, and a crap load of houseplants. The people all seeming familiar, yet unknown to him. Light music playing from hidden speakers, likely behind the plants. Virgil briefly wondered if he could stream some of his music through the unprotected bluetooth system.

 He walked up to the counter waiting for him to turn around.

 Once Roman changed directions, his eyes widened at the sudden dark spot clouding his vision.

 "Miss me?" Guyliner teased.

 "Hey you're the one coming to  _my_ workplace everyday."

 "You're the one who insists on working at the place I come get my coffee at every day."

 "I get paid to work here, you spend money to see and talk to me."

 "I pay money to get a drink with a free show."

 Roman rolled his eyes with a smile while tapping some keys. "Medium black coffee as usual, I presume?"

 His customer set the exact amount on the counter and did finger guns with tongue clicking to assist him in sound effects, immediately regretting it as his face tinted red and he hid in his hoodie, causing the barista to throw his head back in laughter as he began preparing the drink.

 

  Virgil stood away from but still at the counter so he could quickly retrieve his order, he internally questioned why Roman was writing on his cup when he was  _right here_. 

 Roman set the cup down with a grin as he watched Virgil come to retrieve it frowning when he read  _'Dr. Doom & Gloom'_.

 "Am I really that dreary?"

 "What? Of course not it was just a-"

 "Thanks, Romaine." Virgil interrupted, barely containing his giggles. "Lettuce drop the conversation here." He sped away before Roman even knew what hit him.

 

 Oh, it's on.

 


	5. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were having a conversation about what we could put in this chapter and Rebecca took a look at my shirt and went "kylo ren walks in and murders everyone. the end." well then. That's all, folks. *insert looney tunes theme* -seb

  "Hey, Virgil!" Patton called out from behind the counter once he noticed his friend's son. "How's my favorite customer?" He did his hand like he was telling a secret.

 Virgil smiled. "Hey, Patton."  _Where's Roman?_ went unspoken. But Patton knew.

 "He's off today. But don't worry he'll be back Sunday." He gave a knowing smirk.

 Virgil, trying to hide his disappointment, carried on with the conversation. "Oh, okay. I guess you know my drink order."

 His head nodded. "Well, of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Oh! Would you like a cookie, too? We just made themmm.." He drawed out.

 Virgil considered for a moment before shaking his head, "No, but I'll take a blueberry muffin if you have any?"

 "Of course! We also have apple turnovers, do you know how to make an apple turnover?"

 "No, I don't but I'm sure-" "YOU ROLL IT DOWN A HILL, OF COURSE!"

 

  Virgil wasn't sure if he should groan or snicker so he did an off dying sound of both.

 

- 

 

 Virgil was just finishing up his rough draft for his research paper. It's on the many many different suicides of famous people when Patton walked over and peeked from over his shoulder. "It looks great, kiddo! A little dark.. but you're doing amazing!"

 Virgil turned his head to meet the man with glasses. "Thanks, Pat. I haven't been working on it long but I think it's really coming together." He punctuated his sentence with a sip and grimace.

 "Hey can I order a second cup? I didn't get much sleep last night."

 "Sure! Also, Virgil, I'm so glad you decided to move over here. I missed you!"

 "I missed you too, Patton. It's nice seeing you again." Patton hmmed in response. "What?" He asked.

 "It's nice seeing him too, isn't it?" Patton grinned as he watched his cheeks flush.

 "You can't tell him. Not my name either."

 "Fine, fine. He's a nice person, don't worry.. But if he hurts my dark, strange son... I'll fight him!" Patton threatened with a serious look.

 Virgil rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Thanks."

 "No problem." He clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Let me go get your drink." 

 

 Patton walked back towards the counter when he turned around. "Oh, why did the coffee file a police report?"

 Virgil grinned. "Because he got mugged."

 

 Patton squealed, happy that someone finished his dad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my dad jokes.-sebastian


	6. Day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman comes back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case everyone was wondering, Roman's work schedule is Sunday-Thursday he met Virgil on Tuesday. Roman still doesn't know Virgil's name (obvs), Patton is (real close) friends with Virgil's dad. and Virgil's dad is none other than Logan.  
> 

_*Roman's pov_

 

 As usual, Roman resided behind the counter awaiting customers to fulfill orders for.

" _Because I was afraid to speak._  
_When I was just a lad_  
_My father gave me nose a tweak_  
_And told me I was bad_  
_But then one day I learned a word_  
_That saved me aching nose_  
_The biggest word I ever heard_  
_And this is how it goes-_ " He turned only to  _shriek_ and nearly dropped the stirrers he was restocking. 

 He was met with a grin rivaling the Cheshire cat's before it went away to allow words to be spoken.

"Iced, half calf, ristretto, medium, 4-pump, sugar free, cinnamon, dolce soy skinny latte.." He paused, "Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious."

 Roman's face lit up

"If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious!" 

 Their eyes met and they simultaneously took a deep intake of breath before they belted out the next words together.

 "So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it can change your life  
One night I said it to me guy  
And now I am his wife! Uh.." "Oh."

 

 They stood in awkward silence before Roman spoke up.

 "So, you like Disney too then, huh?"

 "Uh, yeah."

 "Wait so what was your order?" He tried to repeat it but butchered damn near each word drawing a genuine laugh from his customer.

 "Nah, don't worry about it. Just a medium black coffee as usual."

 "But your latte."

 "Didn't you hear me, it sounded atrocious."

 Roman smiled as he rang him up. 

 

_*Virgil's pov_

 

 

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? Cookie, muffin, turnover? Any other pastry we have?" 

 

 Virgil smiled as he thought back to his encounter with Patton. "Nope. But, say, do you know how to make an apple turnover?"

 This caught (even more of) Roman's attention. "Well, of course, I help out in the kitchen alo-" "You roll it down a hill." "What-" "It's a dumb joke, sorry." "No, it's not dumb it's just-" "Just drop it, okay?" 

 Roman nodded his head and finished the drink before smiling widely as he scribbled on the cup and slid it over. 

 Virgil had to spin his entire cup around to read the, to be honest, elegant scrawl.

 "'Dark Looming Cloud of Sorrow', really?" He sighed as he looked at it again. "Well, at least it's original." He looked back up to meet the barista's brown eyes. 

 "Thanks, Beef."

 Roman's smile faltered. ".. _Beef?"_

 Virgil's mouth opened in false realization. 

 "Oh, my bad. Ramen." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we literally googled the most obnoxious starbucks orders. This one won. -Sebastian


	7. Day seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is upbeat and obnoxious and a barista who just won't cut poor Virg some slack.  
> Virgil just wants some damn coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a La La Land reference if you can spot ittttttt also a name from The Nightmare Before Christmas. And I am not looking forward to Friday
> 
> Don't read end notes until after you read the chapter. -sebastian

_*Virgil's pov_

 

  Virgil sighed as he kicked a stray pebble aside and started walking to where he had to go before a voice stopped him from behind.

 "Hey! Oogie Boogie!" A familiar sound invaded his ears prompting him to turn coming face to face with Roman. "Why aren't you inside?"

 Virgil took a glance back at the cafe before meeting Roman's eyes. "They say they're closed. I need to get coffee somewhere else so I can stay awake for my class." 

 He's going to have to stop his late night tumblr scrolling.

 Roman's brows furrowed. "Closed?" He walked to the door and tried the doorknob only to find it was locked.

 A man he's never seen before turned and shouted. "Under construction! We're closed."

 "I work here! Let me in!" He saw the construction worker look back at the rest of his team before walking towards him and unlocking the door, granting Roman access.

 

 "You're closed today. No work. But since you're so hard-headed you can come in and ask your boss yourself."

 "Will do. I will also report you for being so blatantly rude." Roman stated before turning back to Virgil and gesturing with his arm. "Are you coming or what?"

 

 Virgil followed Roman to their usual places as only the walls seemed to be being renovated right now and it wasn't affecting the coffee bar.

 "So," Roman started. "I'm not sure if the kitchen is working or if I'm the only one who didn't know of this, but you don't want any food right? Just the usual?"

 "Yeah. Thanks." Virgil cast his eyes down as he thought of his next words.

 "You're a real, um...what's the word I'm looking for?" He drifted off not knowing how to continue his sentence.

 "Knight in shining armor?" Roman helpfully supplied smiling down at Virgil.

"No..." Virgil searched some more before finding a word which fit good enough.  
 "Weirdo."

  Roman threw his hand to his chest in mock offense before they both started chuckling.

 

 Their laughter was interrupted by no other than Patton himself. "Virgil! I'm so glad you're here! I just got off the phone with your dad! He said-" He caught sight of his employee. "ROMAN! What are you doing here-? Oh no!" Virgil's eyes widened, his head shot to look at Roman in hopes maybe he didn't catch it. But he did. And he was absolutely  _living_. Virgil yanked his hood over his head to attempt to hide himself before slamming his head on his arms onto the counter.

 "So Virgil is it?" Roman pondered, drawing no response from said man.

 "Virgil, oh my GOSH. I'm SO sorry! I-i.. I'll just go." Patton turned and left the area.

 

 A few seconds passed before Roman lowered his head to try to meet Virgil's gaze. "Virgil..." He whispered, "I-" Virgil  _hissed._ Literally, actually, _hissed_.

 "Did you just...  _hiss_ at me?"

 "...maybe." Virgil mumbled.

 "Why?"

 "Just- just leave me alone." He dragged out not wanting to communicate anymore.

"Hm." The barista left him to his eternal suffering before coming back with a paper cup. "Your coffee is ready."

 This prompted him to lift up his head, revealing his red face.

 Without looking at his drink he pulled out his phone to check the time.

 "I have to go. I'll be late." He grabbed his cup without another glance at the man.

 

 "Thanks, Roman."

 

 He didn't actually look at his cup until he was down the street. 

  _'Virgil_

_xxx-xxxx'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Virgil got Roman's number, without even asking. Man got mad game. -seb


	8. Day seven (part 2), Day eight, Day ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day seven (and then some), also known as rOMAN FINALLY GAVE VIRGIL HIS NUMBER. WILL VIRGIL USE IT? FIND OUT /THIS/ TIME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN *deep breath* DREARY TALESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> love, seb

  Virgil emptied the contents of his cup, now he just had to throw it away. Should he keep the number? If he didn't he'd see Roman every day and pretend nothing happened or so obviously reject him and pretend nothing happened. Or be forced to find a new coffee shop. But he didn't like the ones closer to his school because then he'd run into his classmates or the coffee was just bad. He could invest in his own coffee machine, but he really likes the fresh atmosphere of Coffee Dreams (as dumb as that may seem); and he doesn't want to just ditch Patton again, he doesn't deserve that. But after Virgil becoming estranged with his father, Logan, he hadn't heard from Patton in a long while. Why would he? Hey, wait a second. Didn't Patton say his dad said something? Damn, now he has to go back to find Patton and ask what the phone call was about. 

 This also means he has to face Roman.

 Virgil saved the number to his contacts list under the name 'Romero☕️' before tossing his cup in the trash bin since there are literally no recycling bins around. Seriously, guys. Save the Earth already, would'ya?

-

 Virgil barely paid attention all day today. I mean, it's not a huge huge deal but he spent hours stressing himself about a guy. Why did Roman give him his number? What was Roman expecting from him? It's probably just a fake number. You've barely known this guy a week and it's because he's your barista! If he was going to give you his number it should have been the first day they met, right? What is this crap. Plus, does he think Virgil is gay? Is Roman gay? I mean, Virgil doesn't like girls but that doesn't necessarily mean he likes guys either, does it? He could be ace. Or demi. He's never once said he was gay. What was Roman playing at?? Maybe he thinks Virgil was flirting, wait, was he? Was _Roman_ flirting!? Have they been flirting this _entire_ time! Oh, man.

-

 Virgil put off going back to the shop for as long as possible by insisting he needed to finish his homework first and taking just a little bit longer to walk there than it takes. He hopes Roman isn't there.

-

 Virgil got his wish, Roman _wasn't_ there. He'd gone home since he really couldn't work today anyway. However, that also meant Patton wasn't there either. If Virgil played his cards right though, Roman shouldn't be there this week at all but Patton should since he's the guy in charge and has to make sure everything is going as planned, right? 

 He'll just have to check tomorrow.

-

  Virgil didn't realize that the café being closed tomorrow also meant that there'd be no coffee. He did happen to catch Patton, though.

 Patton apologized numerously which left Virgil with very little time to actually ask about the phone call but once he did the answer was pretty clear. His father was asking about him... And he wanted to meet with him over dinner.

 Virgil questioned why he just hasn't called him but then he realized he changed his number and didn't bother giving out his new one, so that left his dad unable to contact him since he also didn't know Virgil's social medias or emails. 

 Virgil asked Patton to please inform him that he'd be okay with dinner and to pick where and when while Virgil went to school, he'd stop back by after to find out the answer. 

-

 The response ended up being Thursday evening at six, leaving Virgil and his father each more than enough time to get home and get comfy from their classes; plus Thursday afternoon should be less packed than Friday or the weekends. Logan still remembers his son's anxiety.

 

 It was awkward, they'd both admit. They disagreed on pretty much everything and that's what caused their falling out to begin with. Patton has tried to intervene, but that nearly broke up Patton and Logan's friendship so finally Virgil had had enough and left. It's only recently he's began talking to Patton again, and now, his father.

 

 They discussed Virgil's grades, Logan nodding his head in approval suggesting here and there what to do as he is a teacher; Virgil asking how the kids in his father's classes are leading Logan to vividly describe how horrid this generation was, but also how bright they are. They really are something, and they'll make the world a different place one day; for the better. Virgil hopes so. Logan apologized. Virgil accepted and apologized for his childish behavior before. They didn't get sappy emotional, but they were now able to exchange smiles that met the eye. 

 

 Until Logan asked if Virgil was seeing anybody.

 

 Virgil immediately shook his head causing his hair to fall more in his face, not bothering to push it back.

 Logan made a noise of acknowledgement before something caught his eye over Virgil's shoulder. "Do you know him?"

 Virgil didn't give it much thought as he turned to find the source of his father's attention but his face ran cold, or maybe hot. Who knows anymore because there stood none other than -you guessed it- Roman. 

 "Oh, crap!" Virgil yanked his head back likely giving himself whiplash in the process to look down and shove his hood on his head.

 "I take it you do. Are you hiding from him? Did he hurt you?" Logan went from amused to protective just like that in the snap of fingers.

 "No, no. Well, to the last one. Yeah, I'm hiding from him. He gave me his number and I haven't called him. Or texted."

 "When was this?" His father inquired.

 "Uhm. Monday, I think."

 "Did you give him your number?"

 "No..."

 "Do you want his number?"

 Does he want his number?

 "I don't know."

 "Do you want to speak with him?"

 "I don't know! I see him _almost_ everyday! I haven't this past week because the cafe is under renovation but Patton says it's only small renovations and should be complete this time next week at the latest."

"So you both go to Patton's coffee shop?"

 "No, Roman works there. I just stop there on my way to school."

 Logan smiled, Virgil doesn't understand what's so funny about this.

 "You should talk to him."

 "I don't want to. Then I'll have to explain why I haven't contacted him."

 "You do realize you don't  _have_ to call even if someone gives you their number right? You don't owe anybody anything. But if you don't want to talk to him, even though I recommend confronting your issues, I'd run now because he's right behind you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more but my sister insists on leaving the "suspicion" as she puts it, I think she means suspense. Anyway, sorry guys I wanted to add more but I've been overruled. She does think this chapter was beautiful and that I should be a writer, though.
> 
> It's my birthday tomorrow.   
> The day will probably be pretty busy so it'll probably just be a super late update like today's or we might not be able to post it at all.. But we're trying our best! Although, I just may not post anything tomorrow (even more suspense! crap.) and take a small break because a lot went into this chapter and I'm worn out.  
> Rebecca makes fun of my every day "life stories" notes, but hey, majority of you guys probably don't read them but I like leaving them so I'll continue to leave them. And thank you all so so much you beautiful beautiful people. 3592000+ different works and you guys pick ours to read. Every comment we get makes me "AWWWWWW" outloud. I love all you guys so much! -Sebastian


	9. Day ten (continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally told Rebecca my intended ending for the fic (even though this is her creation) and she loves it so we likely have this all figured out at this point so it will likely be coming to an end soon, but don't fret we have a surprise for you all as well. -Sebastian

_"You do realize you don't have to call even if someone gives you their number right? You don't owe anybody anything. But if you don't want to talk to him, even though I recommend confronting your issues, I'd run now because he's right behind you."_

Virgil's eyes grew wide as he slowly turned in his seat to look up to see Roman's eyes staring back at him. He wasn't completely standing over him, but he was still much taller than Virgil's sitting position.

 "Roman.. I, uh.. What are you doing here?"

 Roman cupped the back of his neck and looked everywhere but Virgil. "I was worried about you so I went to the cafe and asked Patton if he'd seen you. He may have revealed you were here. He didn't mean to though, you know how he is. Oh, speaking of, Coffee Dreams will be back open Monday."

 Virgil's cheeks turned bright red. He tried to come up with words, any words for the matter, but instead just made a horrifying choking noise. But he was really just trying and failing at English.

Roman frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Uh.. Ye-yeah." Responded Virgil, before turning back around to face his father, silently begging for help.

 Logan just sat there with an expression conveying amusement.

"So.. Roman was it?" Asked Logan.

Roman nodded.

"Would you like to sit down and join us for dinner?" 

Virgil glared at his dad.

-

  "Hold on, Virgil, you never told Roman your name?" Logan burst out laughing. Virgil's never actually seen his dad laugh before, maybe a smile or a slight giggle before composing himself but not a laugh.

 "Well, no! What happened to not owing anybody anything?"

 Logan straightened up. "That still stands, but what game were you playing at? Although, it did seem to bring you guys closer and lead to this very moment right here." He gestured to the three men sitting at the table. "And I'd say in the end it was worth it." He smiled.

Whatever that means, but Logan seems very satisfied.

-

 "It was nice meeting you, Roman." Logan held his hand out to Roman who quickly copied and shook his hand.

 "You too, sir. Thank you for inviting me to join you for the rest of your dinner."

 Virgil's father nodded his head before turning to his son. "It was nice seeing you, Virgil. I'd like to keep in touch, if you don't mind."

 Virgil smiled at his dad. "Yeah, I'd like that, Dad. I'll call later so you have my number." 

 Logan showed himself out of the restaurant leaving just the two young men.

 Virgil ran his fingers through his hair before putting as much in his face as possible and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So you really worried about me?"

 Roman studied his face, "Well, yeah. I got used to seeing you and then I gave you my number and never heard from you again.. I mean, it's only been a few days but I was just worried okay? I mean, yeah you may not have been interested in me or anything but I didn't want to have offended you or scared you. Or if anything else happened.. No offense, you look like the kind of guy people beat up."

 Virgil barked out a laugh at that last sentence. "Yeah, that's true. My dad knows that way too well. But I'm okay. I'm just... Anxious all the time and then my name was just out there and just like that I have this guy's number and I wasn't sure if it was a fake or what and I'm sorry I didn't at least see if it was real or not."

 "That's okay, I completely understand. I'm sorry I overwhelmed you, Virgil, and I understand if you don't want to use my number but I assure its real." He proved it by showing his phone number gain a slight nod. 

 Virgil lifted his head giving Roman a clear view of his smile. "So this was sort of like a date.."

Roman grinned, "Yeah thanks to your dad."

 They stood there in awkward silence. At this point they were standing outside the restaurant needing to part ways but still their bodies mirrored one another as they stared into each other's eyes as best they could in the dark.

 "I guess I better go. Nice seeing you, Romeo." Virgil grinned before running away, not hearing Roman's response.

 Once Virgil got a good block away he slowed to a stop and reached for his phone in his pocket, typing out a text.

  _'See you Monday. x Virgil'_

 He hit send. 

 


	10. Day eleven

  After (kinda) going on a date with Virgil, and meeting his dad, Roman couldn't help his glee.

 When he got home, Roman changed and instantly went to bed without checking his phone.

- 

 The next morning Roman woke up too early and couldn't fall back to sleep, so he got up, picked up his phone, and saw that he had 11 unread messages. He scrolled through them and saw that most of them were from his friends, but then his heart stopped. The 6th unread message was from Virgil.

Quickly he unlocked his phone and pressed on the message. 

[Unknown number]: See you Monday. x Virgil

 Roman did his signature shriek and threw his phone across the room and protectively wrapped his arms around himself trying to ground him. Then he realized what he did and dove to check his phone and make sure he hadn't broken it. Luckily, he didn't.

[Roman]: Hey! Sorry I didn't check my phone last night and I must've had it on vibrate. How did you sleep?

Before he realized it he hit send.

[Unknown]: you do realize it's like 3am right 

Roman furrowed his brows before they shot up in surprise. He knew he woke up too early but he didn't realize Virgil would be sleeping.

[Roman]: oh GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T THINK

After he sent it he made Virgil a contact and set his name.

[Short, cute, and emo]: nah it's cool. I wasn't asleep anyway

[Roman]: okay good

[Roman]: wait no! I meant it's good I didn't wake you. Sorry you weren't sleeping 

...

...

[Roman]: do you have insomnia or something?

[Short, cute, and emo]: that or tumblr is a thing 

[Short, cute, and emo]: but yeah I do have trouble sleeping sometimes. Too much to think about.

[Roman]: I'm sorry you don't sleep well

[Short, cute, and emo]: eh it's alright. Thanks anyway though

[Short, cute, and emo]: Why are you awake?

[Roman]: I woke up too early and couldn't fall back to sleep

[Short, cute, and emo]: Why do they call it "falling" asleep anyway? What's up with that?

[Roman]: I'm not sure actually

[Roman]: maybe it's because sometimes you feel like you're falling out of a chair when you start falling asleep?

[Short, cute, and emo]: Nah I don't think so because I read that that happens because your brain shutdown wrong and it's your brain or body or something shocking you back awake so you don't accidentally die 

[Short, cute, and emo]: But then again I read that on tumblr so

[Short, cute, and emo]: I should probably fact check it

[Roman]: That's terrifying!

[Short, cute, and emo]: I also read that if you hold completely still for fifteen minutes your body falls asleep; and that when you sleep your body partially paralyzes so you don't injure yourself in your sleep. I guess that's why some people sleepwalk and others don't, maybe their paralysis doesn't work as well?

[Roman]: That is a lot to think about. And try. Your dad might know actually

...

[Short, cute, and emo]: You're right I never thought about asking him. 

...

[Short, cute, and emo]: I was going to ask him but now I think it's a stupid question so I'll just google it when I'm being less lazy

[Roman]: Don't lie.

[Roman]: You're not that lazy you just don't want to close iMessage to open safari because you like me too much to X out for just a minute (;

...

[Short, cute, and emo]: Ok sure

[Short, cute, and emo]: I should really try to sleep, I haven't slept very well for the past few days.

[Short, cute, and emo]: Talk to you later, princey 

...

...

[Roman]: Sleep well, Virgil, but did you just call me princey?

_**\- switching povs -** _

_*Virgil's pov_

_[Romero☕️]: Sleep well, Virgil, but did you just call me princey?_

Oh. Oh, crap! 

 Virgil pulled his oversized sweatshirt closer to himself.

...

 Virgil was ready to throw his phone away and hide under his blankets forever.  

[Romero☕️]: It's alright. I like it. (;

Virgil changed Roman's name in his phone.

[Romeo❤️]: Everyone knows princes can only date certain types of people

...

[Romeo❤️]: Other princes!

[Romeo❤️]: Goodnight (or good morning) my sweet prince<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying to put a purple heart emoji at the end but it wouldn't show up?? So just the keyboard emoticon will do.-Sebastian


	11. Day fourteen (final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/7pzwmmwfhmri2o

  "I don't know, Dad. I just really like him." Virgil spoke into the receiver.

 Virgil waited for the response as he continued pacing around his out of date kitchen. 

 ' _I know.' Responded Logan._

 "I just. Ugh! Why are feelings so hard?" Logan's laughter could be heard through the other line if anyone else had been present.

 "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

_'Yes, it is. You'll understand when you're older. Just, let it happen naturally. Don't force any feelings. I'm heading over to the cafe now, Virgil.'_

 "Yeah, alright, Dad. Thanks, I guess. See you there."

-

 "I don't know, Patton, I just think he's the one." Roman admitted, sounding both distressed and lovestruck.

 "Don't worry, kiddo. Things'll all work out in the end! Just you wait. And then one day you two can look back on this and remember all of these aDORABLE moments!" Patton gushed with his hands clasped.

 Roman continued wiping off the counter, the entire shop's employees were working extra hard to get Coffee Dreams in spectacular shape for it's new and improved look. So far it looks amazing. "I just don't want to mess it all up. I mean, I've only known him for two weeks. Are we moving too fast?"

 Patton put his hands on his hips, "Well of course you are. But who cares! Love is love, and you two are happy! As long as you're both happy and healthy then it shouldn't matter how fast you two go, plus, it's just a date. It's not like you're getting married."

 Roman nodded his head, agreeing. "Yeah, you're right. It's just a date. But this can make or break our whole relationship! And it hasn't even officially started yet!"

 Patton sighed as he placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. "You'll be _fine_. You're a good kid and so is Virgil. If it doesn't work out then it just wasn't meant to be, but honestly I do think it's going to work out. And you two can actually get married!"

 A blush crept upon Roman's smiling face. "Thanks, Patton."

 "No problem, kiddo! And look! Your date is here!" He pointed out the window to reveal Virgil being spoken to by Logan, the words unheard through the glass though.

 "Oh, God! How do I look?!" He threw his towel and put his hands to his hair, actually mussing it up in the process causing Patton to laugh.

 "You look fine, kiddo. Now make like a calendar and have some dates!"

 "That wasn't even funny."

 "Make like this plant and leaf!"

 "Oh, God, that one was even worse."

 "Just go!"

-

 "Do you think it's too late to cancel?" Virgil squeaked, the two of them already standing outside the coffee shop. 

Logan gave his son a look. 

"Fine, fine! I'll go in." Virgil exclaimed. 

 "That's my boy." Logan praised with the corner of his mouth turned up.

The two pushed open the door to be met with the newly renovated cafe.

 Red brick walls (that Virgil thought might be the fake wall panel things), the same dark hardwood floors, the counter now had a new styled glass display built in, the wall behind the counter was now an accent wall with royal blue tiles. The same plants were strewn about only instead of the room feeling cozy, it now feels very hipster. Virgil kind of digs it, even if it isn't his usual style. And the place was packed, Virgil didn't realize just how popular Patton's coffee shop was.

 "Hey, guys. It looks great in here." Virgil complimented while Logan nodded his head in agreement.

 "Thanks!" Patton shouted.

 Virgil peeked behind his dad's friend to see his date not-quite hiding his face in a plate of cupcakes he was frosting. 

 Virgil wordlessly walked behind the counter.

 "Hey, Roman." Said man jumped messing up his work.

 Roman turned to meet Virgil's eyes to find his hair wasn't actually shielding them today. And his eye makeup was more conservative yet fancy. He wore what looked to be a new pair of black skinny jeans, purple combat boots, a solid black long sleeve, and a purple rubber wristband which read 'MCR' in white bold letters. 

 "Wow.. You look incredible, Virgil."

 Virgil grinned. "Thanks, princey." Virgil took a look at Roman's choice in attire.

 White button up, red bomber jacket, nice dark-washed blue jeans, red converse, red watch. "You look pretty stunning yourself."

 Roman's face broke into a smile. "Thanks!"

 Virgil huffed a laugh, "The only thing is your hair is messy. Here." He walked over to the man of same height (Roman now realizes Virgil is standing up straight ((unlike him)), as well) and ran his fingers through the short locks, brushing it into place.

 Roman's face flushed the same shade as his jacket. "Thanks." He looked at the two older men staring at them with smirks before he turned back to the emo boy with his fingers still in his hair, "We should, uh, get going."

 Virgil removed his hand and turned back to see the two glasses-wearing adults looking. Virgil smiled. "Yeah, we're gonna go now, guys. See you later."

 Virgil reached down to grab Roman's hand, Roman's face burning even deeper in shade before leading them to the exit.

 "Wait!" They heard a voice call from behind prompting them to turn and see Patton with flowers in his hand. "Roman, don't forget the flowers!" He handed Roman the red tulips.

 "Oh, yeah! Thanks.." Roman handed them to Virgil. "These are for you."

 This time Virgil blushed scarlet. "Oh-h. Thanks, Roman." He looked down and smiled before looking back up.

 Patton loudly 'aww'd before shouting at them to get going making everyone laugh.

 "Bye." Virgil and Roman replied. 

 "Have fun, you two." Logan called out. Patton just stayed silent looking like his OTP just became canon.

-

 Hand-in-hand the two walked along the boardwalk, ice creams threatening to melt under the Florida sun.

 Virgil and Roman laughing at some dumb story Roman told Virgil about when he first started working for Patton. 

 "That reminds me of this one time with my dad when I-.. Um. Yeah."

 Roman grinned. "Oh, no, no. I told you my embarrassing story. Now you _have_ to tell me yours. Come on, Virg, _pleaseee_."

 Virgil sighed and shook his head to get his hair out his view. "So one time when I was really little, like maybe four? I don't know. I wasn't in school yet, I don't think. Anyway, I used to climb the cabinets a lot since I was so short -but I mean, who wasn't at that age?" "You're still short." "Shut up! We're the same height. Anyway, so you want to hear the story or not?" "Well, of course. Please continue." "Alright, so. I snuck into the kitchen and climbed this one time and I don't even know why but I fell. Thankfully, I was caught... By the elastic on my pants. So I was left just _hanging_ there until Dad found me. I never climbed again."

 Roman had to pull his hand way to clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard. Virgil mildly hoped he'd choke on his spit.

 "Shut up. It's not funny."

 "Yes it is! It so is! You know it is, you're laughing too!"

 Virgil tried to stop the smile creeping it's way on his face, "It's not funny. I stand by it."

 "I still can't believe you wedgied yourself."

 "I did not. A small knob wedgied me."

 "That's even funnier!"

 "I'm breaking up with you."

 "Oh, so are we together now?"

 "... Well obviously not. I just broke up with you."

 Roman got down on one knee and grasped Virgil's free hand, spilling his ice cream on the both of them. "I assure you, I will never laugh at you again."

 "That's a lie."

 "Fine. I promise I will never lie again."

 "That's better."

 "Andddddd I will buy you all the ice cream you want."

 "You don't have to do that, I'd prefer you just keep it to yourself." He gestured to their sticky hands. "This looks weird." His cheeks turned pink.

 Roman chuckled. "Fine, fine. No more melted ice cream."

 Virgil nodded. "Alright, we're back together now."

 "Yay! My prince and I are back together now!"

 "Shhhh we don't have to alert everyone. It's still dangerous."

 "Don't worry, my prince, I will not let anybody hurt us. Especially you."

 Virgil smiled at the reassurance before spotting a very close seagull. "Hey, Roman."

 "Yes?"

 "Bet you can't serenade that bird over there."

 Roman stayed quiet as he pondered why that would even be a bet Virgil would take. But his competitive side won over any other possible side looking for explanation. Or warning.

 "Bet accepted."

 He took a few steps closer to the creature. "Hola mi corazón. Te ves tan hermosa. Me harías los honores de- AH!" Roman tripped backwards as the bird suddenly flew at him and attacked his hand, making him drop his cone.

 A few people stared and began talking before moving on with their lives, Virgil was about to explode with laughter. 

 Roman's wide eyes turned back to Virgil to find him snickering silently. "You! You did this on purpose! You had to embarrass me because I made you tell me about your WEDGIE INCIDENT, didn't you?" He accused with an embarrassed flush.

 "Well, of course. But you did amazing. I didn't even know you could speak Spanish." 

 Roman grinned before Virgil interrupted his thoughts.

"Do not try to swoon me with Spanish. It won't work."

 Roman sighed. "Fine." 

 Virgil smiled and kissed Roman's cheek before pulling away and continued their long forgotten walk, waiting for his date to catch up with him.

 Today has been a good day.

-

 It was now dark, they had watched the sunset before they decided to head back.

 They were at the shop now, it's glowing sign casting a sort of halo on top of their heads. Of all things Patton had updated about the place, the sign wasn't one.

 Virgil turned to Roman, the bomber jacket draped over his shoulders even though he insisted to Roman he wasn't that cold. I mean, come on. It's Florida. "I had a lot of fun today."

 They looked down, each sporting a blush to match the other's.

 "I had fun, too, Virgil." 

 "Would you like to go out again?" Virgil asked, taking charge.

 Roman smiled. "Yes, I would. No more ice cream, right?"

 Virgil laughed. "No more ice cream." 

 They went silent, each having too much words on their mind to actually make them come out; so Virgil just went for it.

 He pressed his lips against Roman's softly trying to get used to it. Roman pulled Virgil just a bit closer.

 The kiss didn't last forever, but this moment would. Forever in their minds and hearts.

-

 Logan and Patton watched the two boys outside the window. It's not that they were spying, but come on they stopped _right_ there. Like they wanted them to see!

 "Oooh they're so cute!" Chirped Patton. "They remind me of us at that age."

 Logan smiled. "I thought that, too. The coffee shop, the drama. It all worked out in the end, though. Thankfully. I believe the phrase is 'I ship it'." He then dabbed.

 Patton pressed his hands to his cheeks to try to calm himself down from all of this cuteness.

Logan turned to look at Patton, gaining his attention.

 "When kissing flowers, tulips are better than one." 

 Patton's eyes widened. "Was that.. A DAD JOKE?! AH, LOGAN!" He wrapped his partner in a bone-crushing hug before pulling back enough to kiss him. 

 They stayed like that in their half-embrace, happy that their lives had finally become perfect.

 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link you saw above in the summary, ( I'm putting it right here too https://pin.it/7pzwmmwfhmri2o is the inspiration for the coffee shop sign kiss.
> 
> Wow, would you look at that chapter! Look at that ending! So we have an announcement for you guys, a sort of Valentine's Day special. -Sebastian
> 
> And now, a note from the both of us:  
> We're writing Patton and Logan's backstory! It will be posted sometime (and updated) between February 1st-14th, the 14th being the finale.  
> It won't be inherently romantic per se, but it definitely confronts lgbtq+ themes, falling in love, and forbidden love. It is titled 'Illegal Love' and will be out soon. Thank you all so much <3


End file.
